Corazón de Hierro
by White Rock Shooter19
Summary: El recuerdo de Iron Horse siempre permanecerá en las memorias de Meghan Chase, de tal manera que su corazón nunca olvidará. No-Pairing.


div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: #eeeeee; text-align: left;"span style="font-family: helvetica;"strongTítulo: /strongCorazón de Hierro. /span /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: #eeeeee; text-align: left;"span style="font-family: helvetica;"strongResumen: /strongEl recuerdo de Iron Horse siempre permanecerá en las memorias de Meghan Chase, de tal manera que su corazón nunca olvidará. /span /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: #eeeeee; text-align: left;"span style="font-family: helvetica;"strongPersonajes: /strongIron Horse, Meghan Chase. /span /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: #eeeeee; text-align: left;"span style="font-family: helvetica;"strongPalabras: /strong187. /span /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: #eeeeee; text-align: left;"span style="font-family: helvetica;"strongTipo: /strongDrabble. /span /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: #eeeeee; text-align: left;"span style="font-family: helvetica;"strongAdvertencias: /strongSeveros spoilers. Si estás leyendo la saga Iron Fey o planeas leerla NO continúes. Spoilers Iron Daugther. /span /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: #eeeeee; text-align: center;" /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: #eeeeee; text-align: center;"span style="font-family: helvetica;"strongCorazón de Hierro./strong/span /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: #eeeeee; text-align: center;" /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: #eeeeee;"span style="font-family: helvetica;"Iron Horse se había ido para siempre. Iron Horse no estaba./span /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: #eeeeee;" /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: #eeeeee;"span style="font-family: helvetica;"Porque Meghan Chase nunca olvidaría a esta hada de Hierro, ni lo que él le enseñó. Aún ahora, si se concentraba, podía oír sus último respiro, lento y relajado. Si lo intentaba un poco más podría ver su silueta corriendo hacia ella, un gran caballo de hierro, de aspecto amenazante./span /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: #eeeeee;" /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: #eeeeee;"span style="font-family: helvetica;"Pero no para ella, no era por su promesa la razón por la que Iron Horse había dado su vida por ella, sino que era su corazón y sus sentimientos./span /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: #eeeeee;" /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: #eeeeee;"span style="font-family: helvetica;"Tal vez ese pedazo de hierro ya no le importaba a nadie, pero tal como lo había hecho con antiguos recuerdos del pasado, guardaría sus memorias en un pequeño espacio de su corazón; para que, en los momentos difíciles, cuando las lágrimas empañen su mirada y todo sea negro, Iron Horse regrese, con su melena al viento y con su gran corazón de hierro, dispuesto a darlo todo por ella./span /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: #eeeeee;" /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: #eeeeee;"span style="font-family: helvetica;"Porque Iron Horse siempre estará vivo en su memoria, tal que así siempre lo recordarán./span /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: #eeeeee;" /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: #eeeeee;"span style="font-family: helvetica;"No se olvida fácilmente… un emcorazón de hierro/em. /span /div  
div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 16px; line-height: 24px; background-color: #eeeeee;" /div 


End file.
